A Hard Reality
by Ryzlow
Summary: It's hard facing reality even when we give our all sometimes it's just not in the cards and you have to deal with it however you can. Casey Oullete vs. Jason Sabre


This was it, this was WrestleMania. The grand daddy of them all, The showcase of the immortals, the biggest event in sports entertainment history.

But this isn't about stealing the show, this was about careers, careers that would come to an end and the biggest prize being her.

The screen starts by showing Casey Oullete, 6'0, 200 lbs, blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale white skin, making his debut splash winning the cruiserweight title. It shows Jason Sabre, losing the intercontinental championship that same night. Casey flirting with Alexa after his big win

"You know sexiest of the sexy runs in my family's bloodline right?". Casey states. Still coming off the high Casey felt invincible

"Oh, believe me I can tell." Alexa Smirks back running her fingers through Casey's abs before walking off, leaving Casey grinning.

We switch to show Alexa accompaning Casey to the ring against Jason. We see clips of the two exchanging strikes and kicks. Casey knees Jason, Jason chops Casey. Jason suplexs Casey, Casey puts Jason in a submission. Casey looks about to duck a clothesline but sees Alexa on the apron behind him out of the corner of his eye and instead takes it. Jason sets up for the Sabre bomb and Casey is helpless.

1…2…3, it's over Jason won, he winks at Alexa, kisses her hand and takes her backstage Alexa going along willingly waving a mock goodbye to Casey. Leaving Casey to snap all alone in the ring.

Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas plays in the background. The montage starts by showing the accolades of each man, titles, opponents, best moments, Casey making Kofi Kingston tap with the Angel's Curse. Jason winning money in the bank. Casey winning the cruiserweight belt, the United States Championship, The intercontinental Championship, his tag reign with Brandon Roy. Jason winning his own tag titles, Intercontinental Championship, Jason winning money in the bank, cashing in on Aj Styles to win the Universal Championship later.

Next we see these men collide, with drop kicks, lariats, top rope acrobatics, every sucidia under the sun, finisher after finisher. Casey going through a table, Jason hang manning in the ropes. Sabre Bombs, Frost Bites, Choke Holds, Boston Crabs, eye raking, low blowing, chairs, steps, bats, everything and anything being thrown at each man, both laid out bloody and battered.

To end it we see Alexa Bliss choose… Jason and

Casey furious says, "Hey Sabre how about you face me in a ladder match at WrestleMania, Careers on the line." Alexa pleads with Jason not to do it but the fire from their war is too much.

"You think I'm scared?" Jason asks before continuing, "You think that you're better than me, you're nothing compared to me, I hope your prepared to wrestle in high school gyms because come WrestleMania you're out of the job." Jason States voice rising with each word. Later we see the contract signing a little over a month before WrestleMania. Neither man has been seen since.

The music Stops

It's WrestleMania and we see a few matches, the Hardys vs. The Usos. Finn Balor be The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, Katarina Love, and Peyton Royce in a 6 way free for all. And now it's time for a highly anticipated matchup. The screen goes dark.

"I'll win because I have a goddess in my corner, I am with out a shadow of a doubt a better man, wrestler, and lover. From experience, to titles, to women, Casey Oullete, will never compare to me." Jason States simply. Him and Alexa in a black room.

"And After Jason ends your career our lives will finally… be….. Bliss." Alexa says to end the promo.

The screen shifts to show Casey sitting in a room with a recliner and a glass of wine.

"I'll win because I'm better, from genetics, to trainers, to talking, to my in-ring performance, no one compares let alone outclasses me. And tonight I'll show the world and Ms. Bliss why you can never be the man I am." Casey says. Gently putting the glass down and leaning forward, Alexa's face coming in to view along with Jason's.

In sync all three voices say, "Come WrestleMania your career is over." The show has gone well, now it's time for his match his moment in the sun.

Weight of my pride plays first, Jason Sabre walks out smiling, Alexa Bliss on his arm. Jason is wearing a black and gold attire for the special occasion. Jason instead of his more flashy entrance has chosen to conserve his energy for the time being, and struts to the ring, holding the ring open for Alexa before she slides out of the ring waiting for the opponent.

Casey barely heard Jason's entrance, and he didn't even pay attention to his own, stealing his sister's theme and gimmick made it easy to muscle memory through the motions of talk to the hand and near kisses, since his roaring blood wouldn't let him think anyways. All he knew was he was going to win, there was no exceptions, he was, and is absolute.

Casey and Jason glare from their corners, before Casey looks at the contracts hanging above the ring. Jason takes this moment to clothesline Casey, the crowd popping as Casey gets flipped over landing on his stomach from the force of the blow. Casey being the enraged cocky snap at a moment's notice heel, Jason the cocky knight in shining armor, their egos knowing only one man can leave this arena career intact.

Casey is dazed and winded from that hit so Sabre takes this opportunity to grab a ladder and slide it in setting it up in the corner. He grabs Casey and throws him into the ladder so hard Jason landed on his stomach. Casey managed to flip half way and hit his back instead but bounced hard gaining a few feet of clearance before crashing back to the mat.

Casey gets to his knees and Jason nails him with a picture perfect running knee. Jason grabs Casey and tosses him over the ropes but Casey holds on, Jason goes to punch Casey but Casey shoulder blocks Jason through the ropes, before turning around and hitting a sliced bread #2, before rolling backwards to catch his breath, Jason got up and ran at Casey, Casey brought down the ropes sending Jason flying over and out to hard padded floor. Jason starts to stand up and Casey goes to dive. Only for Alexa to step in between causing Casey to stop. Jason kisses Alexa to piss off Casey. When Jason looks up he sees Casey lost in and pulled a beautiful spaceman plancha. Jason pushes Alexa out the way causing her to tumble to the floor as he takes the full impact of Casey's dive. Casey on a roll puts Jason on his knees dazed, he's backing up to pull off something before Alexa interferes and whips him around to slap him in the face. Casey shoves his tongue into his cheek, rubbing the mark with his hand. He the turns around and gets blasted by a right hook turning him back around before getting low blower by Jason bringing him to the floor on hands and knees. Jason removes the padding uncovering the concrete, he picks Casey up and goes for a suplex, half way through he tosses Casey instead causing Casey to land on his already mangled back. He taunts the crowd and Casey going to pick him up, when out of nowhere Casey pops up and grabs Jason putting him in a butterfly DDT and connecting sending Jason's head into the concrete but also hurting his back.

Casey grips his back while picking Jason up and rolling him into the ring. Jason dazed from the DDT to the floor was unable to counter Casey picking him up and hitting an inverted suplex.

Casey after hitting the suplex converts it into a submission, where he's on Jason's back perpendicular, and chocking him (Think Brian Kendrick's, Captain Hook) this deadly combination being known as The Angel's Curse. Jason Sabre is powerless because while there is no tap outs there are also no rope breaks so his only hope is to break the hold before he passes out.

Casey doesn't let up and as Jason struggles it seems all hope is lost, Jason starts to tap but that won't stop anything, after a couple minutes, Alexa Bliss hits Casey in the stomach with a chair. The crowd cheering for the interference.

Casey holds his stomach as Alexa beats on his battered back with that steel chair. Jason sitting in the corner catching his breath and recovering from the hellish submission, coined by Casey's former partner Brandon Roy.

Alexa after a while gets ejected by the ref for refusal to stop beating Casey and while there's no dq she still has to listen to said authority, as the crowd is still chanting her name.

Jason gets to his feet first and sets the ladder in the middle of the ring, where he starts to climb only to get punched in the back by Casey, Casey drags Jason off the ladder and the two start trading blows, Jason starts to get the upper hand as he's the least injured at this point. He hits a knee to the gut before shoving Casey into the ropes and as Casey rebounds Jason hits him with a beautiful Superkick.

Casey is still standing though dazed and out of it, Jason goes for a running Superkick only for Casey to at last second school boy Jason before lifting Jason up and proceeds to sit-out power bomb him. Casey spasms in the mat clutching his worn out back rolling around for a solid 30 seconds, before he can stand.

As Casey stands he starts to climb the ladder pulling himself up ever closer, as Casey gets to the top he reaches out for the contract…. Jason Sabre like a bat out of hell climbs the ladder and punches Casey in the stomach. They trade blows this time Casey wouldn't back down. He gets on the very top rung an goes for a hurricannrannah, Jason catches him. Jason knowing that it'll take everything turns around as Casey struggles and jumps off the ladder to the outside of the ring for the most brutal Sabre Bomb of his career. Putting Casey through a barricade. Neither men are moving the ref not sure what to do after a minute he's about to call the match when Casey starts to slowly sit up.

When Casey was going through the air he managed to get his knees under Jason's chin and hit the mother of all out of no where Frost Bite (Codebreaker). As Casey sits up and crawls over and drags himself into the ring and catches his breath he looks outside the ring to see Jason lying on his back out cold. He starts laughing as he climbs the ladder one hand clutching his destroyed back before he unclips the empty fill in contract. Porquoi starts playing Casey did it he won. He stares out as Alexa comes down with medical personal to check on the now barley moving Jason Sabre. Casey climbs down the steps taking in the scene of a heartbroken couple realizing he won nothing tonight. The crowd screaming in agony at the loss of Jason Sabre.

PoV Switch

"Tch." The irritated noise slipped from my lips. I get out the ring my back either numb or in excruciating pain I couldn't tell with the adrenaline.

"What have you come to gloat, you already won and ended his WWE career, what else do you want, you're the "better" man, he can barely walk and doesn't have a job after tonight." Alexa Bliss screaming as I walk over. I shove the contract into Jason's chest. Going to walk off when I feel a small hand grab my forearm. I turn around to get slapped I the face by little Miss Bliss. Sometimes being the bigger man sucks, but I gain nothing by letting Jason getting fired, not even Bliss.

"What the hell is this?" She screams at me.

"Consider it an early wedding present," I turn to Jason, "No invitation?" I ask smirking. Jason proceeds to spit in my face as he's carried to the back Alexa clutching the blank Contract as if it's her life line and I'm about to take it.

A few minutes later

"So you gonna get him fired?" A familiar voice asks.

"What's even the point Kat?" I ask in response.

"Don't call me that." Katarina Love says as she steps in front of me her Carmel skin looking wet, probably from a shower after her match.

"So you lost to Hugs?" I asked.

"Sasha lost, and I broke up that pin blind, ass ref." Katarina huffs.

"I saw heartbreaking really, but at least you still have a good shot at facing Bayley next seeing as you still didn't get pinned." I said shrugging.

"Neither did 3 other women." Katarina pointed out.

"You're right maybe Peyton Royce will get the title shot." I try to joke but it sounds so hollow and I can't even manage a half smile.

"Okay what's with the sappy shit?" Katarina asks. Katarina has been there since day one, after we ran into each other backstage. I bumped into her on my way to the ring it lead to a petty argument I can't even remember now. She was the first to congratulate me on my title win…. Before calling me a loser and saying that the cruiserweight division was a joke. She was there when I lost to Sabre that first night. I was there when her and Sasha put on a clinic she ended up losing. She was there through my tantrums all ways callously calling me a child or asking if I was done yet. And I was always there for here when she kept getting rejected for a title opportunity. I pulled some strings, thank you Miz, and boom she won, granted a week later she got cashed in on by Charlotte Flair and lost. But she beat Bayley and that's what was important. She was there when me and Brandon disbanded from injury, and when he got cut from WWE. She's been with me through it all, and even now she's here, rude, sexy, arrogant, blunt, and vicious, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I just won what was supposed to prove that I was better, show everyone why they couldn't dream of beating me, it was supposed to feel good getting rid of Sabre leaving Alexa empty and hallow, instead it's me all hallow, and on the shelf due to back issues." I responded.

"So fire him, you won, you don't need a prop." Katrina says.

"That's just it, I don't care, I don't know when it happened but I could care less about Alexa, Jason, the match, it all feels empty, I guess I still have Maryse, and you of course you've always been there." I say putting my head back against a wall a slide down the wall into sitting position. Katarina just stared at me. "What, something on my face?" I ask smiling brightly before grimacing as the adrenaline starts to leave my system being replaced by pain.

"You're unbelievably clueless." Katarina says before shoving her hand out. Casey raises one eyebrow. "Your phone." She states firmly, tapping her foot. I'm in to much pain to question her. She snatches my phone from my hand as I pull it out of my jacket I grabbed after the match.

"Password." Katarina states.

"Uhh, Katforlife, Uppercase K no spaces." I say. She stares, "What no one could guess that not even Maryse." I defend myself, she rolls her eyes before typing away.

She crouches down handing my phone back. "You're lucky I take what I want when I want." Before I can react she grabs my face and kisses me. After she pulls away she gets on my lap leg on either side, she gets next to my ear. "You tell anyone I'm doing this and I'll kill you." She whispers in my ear. Before snuggling into my chest.

"Where is he?" I hear the only voice that scares me. Katarina gets off me as quickly as she got on. Apparently I'm not the only one scared.

"Where are you going?" I ask panicking.

"You're sister is a crazy bitch I'm not sticking around." Katarina yells as she walks away.

I start standing to follow but my back refused to let me go very fast. I see my sister Maryse stalking towards me. "Bonjour?" I ask my older sister. She grabs my face and started yelling in French, I didn't understand most of it. Stupid, Lucky, Idiot, over nothing, I'm so proud, are you okay, I hate you, don't scare me, and I love you. That was about the gist of it. I love my sister, I do, really, she's just so overwhelming. After I got signed to WWE she just became like a mother I didn't need or want, I'm 21 for Christ sake, I can do what I want, I don't need a bedtime, or for her to drag me with her and Miz in every car ride. I did enjoy meeting my niece though she was adorable.

After 10 minutes of being yelled at and after promising to see a doctor I walked into the parking lot to my db10 Aston Martin, Katarina leaning against the door, she holds her hand out.

"This car costs a fortune uh-uh." I say. She stares and continues her foot tapping. I sigh, "Twenty minutes and my life is upside down, I'm a face, I'm being nice, I'm shelved for a few months, and now I'm the sub in a relationship." I whine as I hand over my keys.

She smirks, "But you're with the best you'll ever have, so…. don't mess it up." She calls getting into the driver seat as I get into the passenger seat. Giving me a heart attack as my girlfriend is going 100 to the hospital laughing the entire time, something I'll get used to. I hope.

Okay so this is just a quick authors note, Jason is owned by Epicone22 and Katarina Love is owned by xXxShonxXx Thanks to them for reading the rough draft it helped. If you're seeing this they agreed to let me use their characters for this while unrealistic but hopefully entertaining little story. Let me know if you enjoyed if I should have made it longer, shorter, anything really, and I'll take that into consideration if I ever do another (Probably will do Brandon at some point.) Anyways till next time. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
